digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire
(En:) |written by=(En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 21, 2002 (En:) September 23, 2002 |continuity= }} With instruction from the unknown figure, the children head for the Forest Terminal, stopping at a Candlemon Village familiar with the Legendary Warriors. Summary Parting ways with Koji, the discover a Trailmon (Franken) who can take them back to the Human World. They all decide to stay and head out of town, with and following. While traveling on the tracks, their D-Tectors speak to them, telling them to go to the Forest Terminal. The DigiDestined follow the Trailmon tracks until they reach a small valley where the tracks break. On the valley walls, they discover the ten symbols of the . Bokomon regales the DigiDestined with the tale of the Digital World's past, where humanoid and beast Digimon fought for control over the world. The angel came and brought peace, but he eventually grew corrupt and was overthrown by the Ten Legendary Warriors. These Legendary Warriors left Spirits behind to rise again when trouble came. The DigiDestined are then ambushed by a group of , who accuse them of trying to steal their legendary artifact. Bokomon tells them that Takuya inherited the H Spirit of Flame, and the Candlemon Elder invites them to a ceremony in their Candlemon Village. It is all a trick to put them to sleep, and amid attacks from the Candlemon, they escape to the river. Takuya offers himself as a distraction to let the others get away, and the other three stumble on an ice cave as fights off the Candlemon. When Agunimon gets himself trapped, however, Tommy recalls how Takuya protected him and attempts to aid him in turn. The H Spirit of Ice chooses Tommy at this point, allowing him to spirit evolve to . He takes out one Candlemon, but the other digivolves to . Wizardmon uses illusions to trick Agunimon, eventually forming copies of himself. Kumamon sees through his technique because only the real Wizardmon has a shadow, which allows Agunimon to take him out. The scanned fractal code turns into the broken bridge, which allows Koji and the Trailmon he is riding on to traverse the valley. The Candlemon apologize, as their intent was to see if Takuya truly had a Spirit. Featured Characters (1) |c4= * (3) * (3) *' ' (11) *'' '' (12) |c5= *Trailmon (Franken) (3) *' ' (16) |c9= * (13) * (14) * (15) |c11= *'' '' (10) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap T.V. antenna, I need your help, say something!" "Something" "Are you really that dense, or do you just do that to annoy me?" :—'Bokomons frustration with '''Neemon' will never end. Other Notes song " ". *When the Candlemon elder invites the kids to the village, he says, "Be our guest," an allusion to the 1991 Disney movie Beauty and the Beast, which features a song with . One of the lead singers of that song is , who takes the form of a , which is not dissimilar thematically from the Candlemon. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Angriff der Candlemon